Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled
Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled (クラッシュ・バンディクー レーシング - ブッとびニトロ！, Kurasshu Bandikū Rēshingu - Buttobi Nitoro!; lit. "Crash Bandicoot Racing: Soaring Nitro!") is a racing game published by Activision and developed by Beenox for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and the Nintendo Switch, schedule to release on the former 2 consoles in June 21st, 2019. It is a remake of the original Crash Team Racing (1999). The game comes with two separate editions: The regular edition, and a Nitros Oxide Edition, which comes with everything from the regular edition, plus Nitros Oxide and his hovercraft being immediately unlocked for use in the game, as well as alternate skins for certain characters. Summary Playable Characters 13 of the 15 characters present in the original Crash Team Racing have been confirmed for Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. Nitros Oxide is also playable, having only been a boss character in the original game. Only Doctor Nefarious Tropy and Penta Penguin have yet to be confirmed. Outside the original game, Crunch, Zem and Zam are also playable, and are unlocked immediately with the Nitros Oxide edition of the game. *Crash Bandicoot *Doctor Neo Cortex *Dingodile *Doctor N. Gin *Polar *Pura *Tiny Tiger *Coco Bandicoot *Ripper Roo (Unlockable) *Papu Papu (Unlockable) *Komodo Joe (Unlockable) *Pinstripe Potoroo (Unlockable) *Fake Crash (Unlockable) *Nitros Oxide (Unlockable/''Nitros Oxide'' Edition) *Crunch Bandicoot (Unlockable/''Nitros Oxide'' Edition) *Zem (Unlockable/''Nitros Oxide'' Edition) *Zam (Unlockable/''Nitros Oxide'' Edition) Skins Players can equip characters with costumes, some of which have exclusive animations for the winner's podium. Currently there are three sets of costumes for Crash, Coco and Cortex that are exclusive for download. *Crash Bandicoot **Star Crash (Nitros Oxide Edition) **Retro Crash (PlayStation 4-exclusive) **Electron Crash (Pre-Order Bonus) **Unnamed Blue-Fur Skinhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nv3WEh1CEvg&t=334s *Doctor Neo Cortex **Star Cortex (Nitros Oxide Edition) **Retro Cortex (PlayStation 4-exclusive) **Electron Cortex (Pre-Order Bonus) **Unnamed Purple Skin *Dingodile **Unnamed Ash-Gray Skin *Doctor N. Gin **Unnamed Blue Coat Skin *Polar **Unnamed Red Panda Skin *Pura **Unnamed Arabian Leopard Skin *Tiny Tiger **Unnamed Cheetah Skin *Coco Bandicoot **Star Coco (Nitros Oxide Edition) **Retro Coco (PlayStation 4-exclusive) **Electron Coco (Pre-Order Bonus) **Unnamed Inverted Color Skin *Ripper Roo **Unnamed Magenta Skin *Papu Papu **Unnamed Green Skin *Nitros Oxide **Star Oxide (Nitros Oxide Edition) *Crunch Bandicoot **Robot Crunch (Nitros Oxide Edition) Race Tracks The game has at least thirty-one tracks in it, with the eighteen tracks from the original Crash Team Racing and the thirteen tracks from Crash Nitro Kart having already been confirmed. From Crash Team Racing *Crash Cove *Mystery Caves *Sewer Speedway *Roo's Tubes *Coco Park *Tiger Temple *Dingo Canyon *Papu's Pyramid *Blizzard Bluff *Polar Pass *Tiny Arena *Dragon Mines *N. Gin Labs *Cortex Castle *Hot Air Skyway *Oxide Station *Slide Coliseum *Turbo Track From Crash Nitro Kart *Inferno Island *Jungle Boogie *Tiny Temple *Meteor Gorge *Barin Ruins *Deep Sea Driving *Out of Time *Clockwork Wumpa *Thunder Struck *Assembly Lane *Android Alley *Electron Avenue *Hyper Spaceway Battle Arenas Twelve battle arenas are included in the game. Seven from the original Crash Team Racing, and five from Crash Nitro Kart. The added Battle modes from CNK, ''including Crystal Grab, will be present, making them playable in ''CTR's arenas for the first time. From Crash Team Racing *Skull Rock *Rampage Ruins *Rocky Road *Nitro Court *Lab Basement *The North Bowl *Parking Lot From Crash Nitro Kart *Temple Turmoil *Frozen Frenzy *Desert Storm *Magnetic Mayhem *Terra Drome Kart Customization The player is able to customize their kart beyond just selecting what playable character to use. Customizable components include the kart body, kart wheels, and extra stickers that can be applied. Body From all versions of the game, at least seven different karts can be selected: *Original *Retro (PlayStation 4-exclusive) *Oxide's Hovercraft *Team Bandicoot (from Crash Nitro Kart) *Team Cortex (from Crash Nitro Kart) *Team Oxide (from Crash Nitro Kart) *Team Trance (from Crash Nitro Kart) Wheels *Original *Unnamed thin wheel *Unnamed double wide wheel Paint *Blue *Pink *Red *Yellow *Purple *Aqua *Violet *Green *Orange *Lemon Yellow *Green, Blue and Red *Blue, Red and Yellow Decals *Polka-dots *Stripes *Shiny *Flames Stickers *Coco *Crash *Dingodile *Cortex Nitros Oxide Edition The special edition of the game comes with the following bonuses: * Nitros Oxide - playable character * Nitros Oxide - character skin * Oxide’s Hovercraft - playable kart * Star Crash - Crash Character Skin * Star Coco - Coco Character Skin * Star Cortex - Neo Cortex Character Skin * Crash Head - Xbox One Avatar Mask will be available 7-10 days after the promotion’s end. Promotion ends 6/21/19 at Midnight PST. Gallery CTR Nitro Fueled Logo.jpg CTR Nitro-Fueled cover.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Cover Art.jpg|Placeholder PS4 Cover CTR Nitro Fueled XB1 Cover Art.png|Placeholder Xbox One Cover CTR Nitro Fueled NS Cover Art.png|Placeholder Nintendo Switch Cover Nitro-FueledCoverAltPS4.png Nitro-FueledCoverAltXBoxOne.png Nitro-FueledCoverAltSwitch.png CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 1.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 2.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 3.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 4.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 5.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 6.png CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 7.png CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 8.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 9.jpg CTRNF Ripper Roo.jpg CTR Dingo Canyon Comparison.jpg CTR Papu's Pyramid Comparison.jpg ctrnitrofuel bg.jpg nitrofuel bg.jpg ctr-buy-logo.png Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Team Bandicoot Kart.png|Nitro Kart Kart (Team Bandicoot) Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Team Cortex_Kart.png|Nitro Kart Kart (Team Cortex) Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Team Trance Kart.jpg|Nitro Kart Kart (Team Trance) Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Team Oxide Kart.jpg|Nitro Kart Kart (Team Oxide) nitro fueld holidays.jpg Cortex Castle Nitro-Fueled.jpg A326D333-7D30-43FE-B2CC-5B78D20D0618.jpeg DingoCanyonNitro-Fueled.jpg Tiger Temple.jpg Polar Pass.jpg Polar Pass (2).jpg N.Gin Labs.jpg Oxide Station Nitro-Fueled.jpg|Concept art for the starting line of Oxide Station. Lab Basement?.jpg|The Lab Basement seen from the the ps4 exclusives trailer. Screen-Shot-2019-03-28-at-8.21.04-AM.png 37BB34D5-C09D-410B-B8C4-7036BBAACC2F.jpeg 8CFC4F6A-7BAF-417F-ABAA-15DC1FBA8635.jpeg|Tiny Temple Trailers Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Reveal Trailer Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – Gameplay Video Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – PS4 Exclusives & CNK Content Reveal Trailer Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – Electron Skins Trailer Character Showcase Crash Bandicoot Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Coco Bandicoot Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Polar Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Ripper Roo Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Nitros Oxide Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Fake Crash Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Category:Games Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Games Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Console Games Category:Sony PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Trivia *All Tracks now have their own designated start line, themed around the track itself, a feature that was planned for the original Crash Team Racing, but scrapped due to technical limitations. *If the player taps the “use item” button with nothing equipped, a horn sound will play instead, in a possible nod to Diddy Kong Racing. *All of the CNK karts (including the Team Cortex kart which had steering handles and the Team Trance kart which steered with a mind-controlled antenna) with unconventional steering devices, as well as Oxide's hovership, have now been given steering wheels for animation consistency. External links *Official website: https://www.crashbandicoot.com/crashteamracing/home Notes de:Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled fr:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled pt:Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled ja:クラッシュ・バンディクーレーシング ブッとびニトロ！ Category:Games Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Console Games Category:Sony PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Remake Games